1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic and electrical circuit and more specifically to a system for low-voltage lighting that utilizes a magnetic circuit for mounting as well as a partial conduction path for supplying electrical power to a lighting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of prior art low-voltage lighting systems have been designed to provide illumination to areas that aren't readily accessible by large lighting fixtures or that require task-specific illumination. Many of these systems are low-voltage track lighting type systems, wherein a track lighting rail is mounted to a structure, for example a wall or ceiling, and supplied with a source of power from a transformer or the like mounted at an end thereof, or recessed within the structure itself. Typically a plurality of fixtures may be located along the rail at desired locations and secured to the rail such that they receive low-voltage electrical power from contacts or conductive surfaces integral to the rail.
Many of these prior art systems utilize a wide variety of fastening and adjusting systems to enable attachment of the fixtures at various locations to illuminate a desired area or areas. Additionally, many known low-voltage lighting systems employ LED (light-emitting diode) lights to provide illumination while consuming a minimum of electrical power. Due to the inherent nature of LED lighting, a plurality of LED's are typically required to be mounted in a single location to provide sufficient illumination for most subjects.
Additionally, many modern buildings are being designed to utilize low-voltage lighting exclusively. In these systems, low-voltage supply cables are routed throughout the structure to provide a source of low-voltage power for a plurality of lighting systems. The low-voltage lighting fixtures and systems utilized in these designs must be readily mounted and easily adjustable to provide illumination for a large range of lighting tasks.